


sweetly spoiled

by oyabun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorothea and Ferdinand are best friends, M/M, indulgent Hubert, spoiled Ferdinand von Aegir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyabun/pseuds/oyabun
Summary: Edelgard, Dorothea and Hubert talk about how Ferdinand is a spoiled child, but he's such a delight to spoil.





	sweetly spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> spoiled child Ferdinand!!
> 
> Sorry if it's a little ooc, it had to be for the spoiled child Ferdinand idea.

Ferdinand von Aegir, the only child of Duke Aegir was a spoiled child. The man has class, grace and poise as all proper nobles should, but there is a certain quality about him that radiates ‘spoiled-child’ that everyone in Black Eagles noticed. Despite his noble lineage and high class manner, Ferdinand was the type of person to become upset when anyone denies him because he’s always been given everything on a silver spoon by his family and peers alike. 

It did not help that everyone was subjected to his handsome face combined with charisma and sweet way with words. His requests were undeniable to both knights, students, including the professor. All except for the two people Dorothea was having tea with that afternoon. 

Dorothea joined her imperial princess Edelgard and her right hand Hubert under the gazebo in the garden one breezy afternoon. The autumn leaves falling off trees signaled the end of the season as the cool wind blew. They sat together and talked about reliable teammates, fashion, and cats as they drank tea (and coffee for Hubert) together during their break. The current topic was of course, the prime minister’s heir, Ferdinand. 

“If you think about it, he is the youngest child.” Dorothea rested her head on her hand, as she talked about Ferdinand. “He’s the only child, so naturally wouldn’t he be the youngest?” 

“Would he not be the oldest? He is the only one after all.” Edelgard used her argument against her, gesturing at Dorothea with a graceful hand. She sat straight in her seat as she talked to the opera singer. “His actions do not seem like someone who is the youngest child.” 

“Are you kidding Edie? He totally acts like the youngest child!” Dorothea shot her a bewildered expression at Edelgard’s statement. 

“He’s seeking attention from you, annoying you into those little ‘battles’ of who’s better than who. He has only child’s syndrome and you’re his primary target.” she pointed at Edelgard with a slim finger before resting her head on the palm of her hand, watching Edelgard’s expression changed from surprise to realisation that the opera singer might be right.

Dorothea smiled at Edelgard’s confused expression as she thought over the fact. “What about you Hubie? What do you think about Ferdie?” 

Hubert who had been silently sitting beside them enjoying the aroma of his coffee along with its bitter taste, didn’t hesitate to answer. “He’s foolish.” he said in a monotonous tone that made Dorothea laugh. The brunette was close friends with the orange haired noble, but Hubert didn’t hold his tongue when it came to him. 

“That’s not all you think of him right Hubie? Isn’t he just the cutest, the way his eyes bright orange eyes sparkle when they look at you.” Dorothea pretends to swoon and then giggles when Hubert shoots her a glare. Dorothea had been teasing Hubert about the Aegir heir for a few weeks now, after realising that Ferdinand’s constant mini-battles with Edelgard might be more than just ‘ _ trying to one up the empress  _ ’. Maybe it had a hidden motive to seek the attention of the Vestra heir who was constantly beside his princess. 

“Again, he is foolish to try to one up Lady Edelgard, when she’s clearly the superior.” Hubert says it, like it is a fact of life. 

His Lady Edelgard would always be better than that spoiled noble, no matter how shiny his eyes are and how infectious his optimistic personality may be, shining brightly like the sun in contrast to Hubert’s own darkness. No matter how they thought of him, Ferdinand was still a reliable ally. He was a little bit spoiled, even more so than the imperial princess herself, but they loved him nonetheless. There was a quality to Ferdinand that was down to earth and precious, and even people like Bernadetta found it hard not to comply with his requests. 

In fact, Edelgard herself couldn’t find it in herself to say no to him. When the imperial princess can’t, who is to say about the rest of the Black Eagle students? She found it difficult not to give in when his eyes shine so brightly filled with energy and optimism. 

She looked at Hubert through her lashes as she sipped her tea. ‘Surely it must be as equally as hard for Hubert, no? But he seems to have such an easy time saying no to him.’

“How do you do it Hubert?” she asks curiously as she puts down her teacup and folded her hands onto her lap, looking up at the 6’2” man. He looked down at her with a straight face, but she could pick out the puzzled look on his face.

“How do you find it so easy to deny Ferdinand?” 

Dorothea laces her fingers together and places her chin on top of them, looking at Hubert with excited eyes. Edelgard too, had a degree of childlike curiosity in her eyes that Hubert loved seeing. Hubert sighed and leaned against the pillar of the gazebo and begun to tell his stories to the two curious girls in front of him. 

\--

A week before, Edelgard and Hubert were discussing tactics on what could be improved during training sessions and lectures. Hubert himself was advised to raising Reason, and Edelgard was keen on training her Authority. Their discussion was mostly quiet as they spoke in low voices, not to have anyone overhear them or disrupt anyone else in the class. 

Suddenly, a burst of energy bounced through the double doors and both nobles didn’t need to look before they knew it was Ferdinand. His laughter can be heard as he greeted students nearest to the door before making his way around the class, and finally approaching the two standing before the chalkboard. Edelgard and Hubert both turned back to look at the noble as he smiled brightly at them. Sometimes Edelgard felt like she had to squint just to look at him. It was like looking directly at the evening sun, orange hair and orange eyes so golden and bright. 

“Edelgard! Hubert! What has changed?” Ferdinand said and then swayed from side to side, letting Edelgard and Hubert properly look at him from head to toe about what has ‘changed’ about him. 

Edelgard, the poor princess, looked at Ferdinand from head to toe and could not figure it out. What has changed? Nothing has changed? She stayed quiet for a full two minutes, finger to her lips trying to think about what has changed about the noble. Ferdinand watches both Edelgard and Hubert, waiting for their answers. 

The Aegir heir does notice when Hubert stares at the ‘changed’ part of him before locking eyes with him and raising his eyebrow slightly as if to say “You’ve changed this about you?” Ferdinand smiles, excited about someone noticing his new looks. 

“Yes, you’re right I changed my uniform! This one has a cape from the shoulders! Marianne from the Golden Deer house also has one and I wanted one after I noticed it.” Ferdinand tells the two nobles, who could care less about the cape honestly. Edelgard thought he had given up and gave them the answer and decided to tell them the answer. 

\--

“Oh so that’s what happened that day?” Edelgard, shocked at how perceptive her friend was. ‘Actually,’ she thinks to herself. ‘I shouldn’t be that surprised. It’s Hubert after all.’ she picks up a grape between her dainty fingers and pushes it to her own lips, crunching it while in thought.

“Yes my Lady.” Hubert closes his eyes to shake his head. “He is so easily excitable by the smallest things, it is not of the usual noble.” he says as he folds his arms. 

Dorothea laughs loud and heartily at her cute friend Ferdinand. She could picture his face in her mind, excited like a child with that cute smile of his and that absolute puppy-like attitude of his. “What happened next?” 

“I remember he proceeded to tell us where he got it and how he got it and if anyone told him he looked good in it.” Edelgard says, remembering the time it happened. 

Dorothea laughed again. “Please Hubert, do continue!” 

“Well,” 

Hubert tells the two girls about the time Ferdinand had found him in the library, and sat next to him and pestered him to pay attention to him. 

\--

“Let’s have tea Hubert!” Ferdinand exclaimed, and then got shushed by another student in the library. Ferdinand sent an apologetic look their way before he continued to pester the Vestra. Hubert continued to read his materials, undisturbed by the orange haired male poking and prodding at his person. Hubert ignored the Aegir as he continued to read. 

“Come on  _ pleaseeee  _ ?” Hubert sighed and looked at Ferdinand, who had a small pout on his face. Irritated, Hubert looked away from his books to look at the handsome orange haired noble. His hair looked so silky yet fluffy, pairing it with his wide eyes and excitable attitude, he was like one of the small dogs around the academy.

“Why don’t you go with Lorenz.” 

“He’s away on a mission with the professor and the rest of Golden Deer.” he pulled on Hubert’s sleeve (and his heartstrings). “ _ Pleeeease _ , tea doesn’t take that long.” he begs Hubert to pay attention to him instead of study. The dark mage glances at him to look at that expression on his face that says ‘nobody-ever-says-no-to-me’. 

“You do know I do not have to serve you right.” Hubert scoffs and returns back to his reading, willing himself to resist Ferdinand’s charm. “I do not serve anyone from House Aegir, I serve Lady Edelgard.” he says, which was true. He only had to pay special attention to Edelgard, but what Hubert didn’t think about what would happen next would unfold, but Ferdinand released his sleeve made him glance at the Aegir heir. His pout became angry and frustrated, crossing his arms together and left him sitting there alone as he stormed out of the library. Hubert didn’t care, since it was true he did not necessarily need to serve the orange haired noble. 

The next day without asking, Hubert brings Ferdinand to the gazebo where their tea and coffee were waiting for them. As they drank tea and ate sweets together, Ferdinand’s anger seemed to have subsided and he started talking to Hubert again in a joyful manner about his day, the activities he did and things he saw. Ferdinand pushed a biscuit into his mouth and chewed, his joyful aura spreading to Hubert from across the table. 

‘He’s very easy to please.’ Hubert thought to himself, smiling into the lip of his cup as he watched Ferdinand put a spoonful of the assorted cake into his mouth next, watching him hum in delight at the sweet sensation. The Vestra prided himself as one of the rare students that could resist Ferdinand’s charm, but seemingly not.   


\--

“He really is super spoiled.” Dorothea sighs, but it was full of fondness for Ferdinand. She found the stories incredibly cute and incredibly accurate to what she also had to deal with occasionally, but not as much as Hubert had to deal with him. 

“That is not all.” Hubert coughs into his fist, hiding a smile forming at the edge of his lips. 

\--

“Hubie!” Hubert hears Ferdinand use Dorothea’s nicknames for the millionth time. The two spend an awful lot of time together, supposedly the nicknames decided to stick after a while. Hubert was sitting in the classroom, looking at his notes after lectures when the noble decided to slide on the bench and sit next to the other, not caring if he was occupied with his studies. Hubert raises an eyebrow at him as he studied Ferdinand's conflicted expression. 

“There’s a special strawberry shortcake and a special custard flan being served at the dining hall today.” Ferdinand stared at his hands with a very conflicted expression as he counted something with his fingers. Hubert rolled his eyes before he hummed to signal that he was paying attention before Ferdinand continued, this time looking at Hubert. 

“I’m having a hard time choosing. I asked almost everyone in Black Eagle and professor and it’s a tie! I still haven’t asked you, so please be the tie-breaker.” Ferdinand laced his fingers together and put them in front of his mouth, looking at Hubert over his lashes, asking for help in such a sweet way. Hubert takes a deep breath and sighs. This wasn't what he thought the reason Ferdinand looked conflicted was about, but considering it was Ferdinand, it was likely.

He puts down the quill he was holding to pinch the bridge of his nose. “If you’re having a hard time, don’t take any.” He offered a simple solution, or at least the solution he would go with. Ferdinand didn't look satisfied with that answer, and Hubert knew he wouldn't have been, but he suggested it either way. 

“But the strawberry shortcake has a whole strawberry on it! I saw Dorothea's and Petra’s and it looked super fluffy.” Ferdinand's description of the strawberry was a very important feature, as if it was dipped in melted gold. Hubert couldn’t care less if there was or was not a strawberry. 

“Then take the strawberry shortcake.” At the back of his mind, Hubert could tell this conversation won’t lead anywhere. 

“But the special custard flan has imported ingredients and a super silky texture of custard formed into a perfect shaped pudding.” Ferdinand whined. Hubert didn’t know if he hated the sound of Ferdinand’s whine, or just hated his conflicted expression on his face, or maybe he didn’t hate it. It certainly stirred his emotions in a way he didn’t know. 

By this time, Hubert’s eyes are closed as his fingers rubbed circles into his forehead. He has never met such a problem so tiny yet significant to the Aegir heir. The minute Hubert opened his eyes to look at Ferdinand, the small 5 degree tilt of his head and a sweet 'Hubie?', he came up with a plan. 

So there they were, at their usual teatime spot with Ferdinand enjoying the silky taste of the flan and softness of the shortcake while Hubert sat there, watching him with coffee in his hands. The dark mages plan was he would get the special custard flan and Ferdinand would get the strawberry shortcake and he would just give them both to Ferdinand. Ferdinand, of course, was the one most excited about his plan. He figured as long as Ferdinand was enjoying himself and not whining, it was okay to indulge the noble once in a while. The orange haired noble would smile as he bit into the cake and hum in delight when the custard melted in his mouth. Hubert decided as long as he could make Ferdinand happy he wouldn’t mind it. 

\--

“He’s so cute!” Dorothea squealed in delight as she stretched her legs and wriggled about, fantasising his expression when he got to eat both. “No wonder he likes you so much Hubie! You take such good care of him!” She sighed, whimsical at the romance. "When you both get married someday can I sing at the wedding?" she grinned at him, which got her another glare from the dark mage. 

Edelgard too was imagining the prime ministers heir, cute and lovely way he’d tilt his head just the slightest to ask for things. “Well, it seems even Hubert is not resistant to his charms.” 

When the clocktower chimes, Edelgard looks up at it. “We better get going. Hubert and I will continue discussing our next moves. Thank you for your company today Dorothea.” she stood from her chair and bowed slightly before she left in the direction of the offices with Hubert. 

Dorothea finished the last of her tea before heading in the opposite direction. When she passed the wall separating the gazebo from the walkway, she turned to see a familiar orange haired noble standing there. 

“Ferdie!” She exclaimed, shocked at his presence. The orange haired noble was flushing, embarrassed from what he overheard. 

“I have to apologise Dorothea. My actions...are really not of a nobles. I will be more careful next time to make sure I don’t act like a...spoiled child.” He couldn’t hide his embarrassment, his face said it all from his scarlet blush from the tips of his ears to his neck. 

“No no Ferdie,” Dorothea cooed at him as she pushed stray hairs out of his face. “I love it when you are spoiled. It’s very cute.” She said to him gently. “Come now, let’s get you something to eat.” She took his hand into hers and led him away from the garden and he followed behind her, hand in hand. 

  
\--

The next time Ferdinand and Hubert have tea together, it was two weeks after their last. The Vestra found it unusual how Ferdinand didn't come bouncing into his space and demanding him for tea time, so after two weeks he decided to use the dining hall excuse of 'Today they're serving blueberry tart and creme brulee would you like to have tea' as an excuse to talk to Ferdinand himself to see if he was alright. So there they were, sitting at the gazebo in the garden surrounded by flowers once again. 

“What tea would you like to have today Ferdinand?” Hubert asks him. Ferdinand thinks about the aromatic teas he could be having today excitedly in his mind, but suddenly struck with the thought that he had to play a noble. He was a noble, and nobles don’t burden anyone especially their friends. He didn’t need Hubert having more stories of him being a spoiled child. He had to be a noble, not someones spoiled child! 

“It’s ok Hubert, I’ll have what you’re having.” he says in a mature manner as his eyes trail to the coffee that’s in the french coffee press where Hubert’s coffee is currently sitting. The muddy water looking as bitter as always made Ferdinand immediately take back his words, but he said nothing. 

Hubert raises an eyebrow at the sudden change in taste buds, not to mention the uptight and controlled way he seemed to be carrying himself today. “Are you sure? I could make you your tea. It wouldn’t take that long.” 

“No!” Ferdie said rather loudly, before he squirmed in his seat and sat properly, his hands on his lap. “I’d like to have what you’re having.” he says as he closes his eyes, saying it in a matter-of-fact way to avoid further discussion. Hubert eyes him before pouring a cup of coffee. The dark mage poured the dark liquid into his cup and he watches as his cup is filled. He swallows as he looked into the cup, liquid brown like the mud on farms. 

‘If I can drink it, he will definitely regret calling me spoiled.” he lifts the cup gently and takes a sip of the muddy water. Hubert who is seated on the opposite end of the table watches as Ferdinand struggled to drink the bitter water from the way the cup in his hand was slightly trembling. 

The moment the coffee touched his tongue his face contorted by the heat and the bitter taste, but he forced himself to relax. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to drink one gulp of the coffee. ‘That will show him I’m no selfish brat! I can be an adult too!’ he thinks to himself as he struggles to drink it. 

Little did he know, Hubert wasn’t even drinking from his cup. He did not pour himself one. He poured one for Ferdinand and assumed that Ferdinand would dislike it so much he would simply pass it over to him. He watched with interest as the Aegir heir struggled because of inexperience with the bitter fluid. The noble was undeniably expressive it was laughable. 

“I do not understand what you’re going to achieve by doing this. You clearly do not like the taste.” Hubert said as he watched Ferdinand pull the cup away from his lips, the tip of his pink tongue poking out between his lips, clearly disgusted at the taste.

Ferdinand put the cup down, unready to dive back into the bitter liquid. “Cause I’m a noble and nobles do not demand for things.” he points his index finger at Hubert from across the table. Hubert sends him a clearly confused look before he cleared his throat and decided to clarify.

“I heard you talking to Edelgard and Dorothea, and I’m not a spoiled child! You’ll definitely regret calling me one!” he admits. Hubert's eyes widen at the information. He didn’t know that Ferdinand was listening to their conversation. Ferdinand took another swing of the bitter fluid, this time using two hands to cup the porcelain cup in his hands. He shudders when he swallows the coffee and Hubert looks at him with pitiful eyes. 

The dark mage picks up the miniature tongs that were used for the sugar cubes and placed one on his own tongue while Ferdinand was busy shuddering and squeezing his eyes shut. Hubert gets up from his own chair and walks over to the other side of the table, tilts Ferdinand’s chin up with one hand and supports the back of his head with another and pressed their lips together. 

Ferdinand makes a surprised noise at the back of his throat, but he melts into the kiss, his lips parting for Hubert’s tongue, pushing the sugar cube into his mouth. He gently kissed the orange haired noble again, tasting the bitter coffee on his lips. Ferdinand found his hands clutching the front of Hubert’s coat, bringing him closer. When he let go, the sugar cube was left in his mouth. 

“Don’t push yourself too hard.” Hubert says, forehead resting against his own before giving the heir one last kiss. He returned to his seat and admiring the beautiful way Ferdinand’s face turns a deep red. He smirked into the lip of the cup he took away from Ferdinand as he sips, admiring the way Ferdinand stopped functioning.

“You’re so dangerous.” he admits, face covered by both hands to block his embarrassment. “This whole time I thought you didn’t like me!” he thought, as he reflected on all those times that nobody other than Hubert would deny him of wants. 

“Ferdinand von Aegir,” Ferdinand peeked through his fingers to look at the Vestra, tongue still swirling the sugar cube in his mouth. “You’re a delight to spoil. You’re absolutely precious, sweetheart.” Hubert sends him a look of absolute adoration, resting his chin on his hand. He felt his face get hotter if it was possible, he felt his heart beating out of his chest. 

“D-do not say anything too fantastic before I regain my composure…” he says in a quiet voice, feeling small under Hubert’s gaze. Hubert smirks as he picks up the coffee and sips from it. They spent the afternoon together peacefully after Hubert made Ferdinand’s tea, but the sole thought on Ferdinand’s mind was if it meant that Hubert fancied him too. He didn’t dare ask, it was too dangerous for his heart right now. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I love u Ferdinand von Vestra //HIT


End file.
